This invention concerns the preparation of a precious metal salt by the direct oxidation of such metal in a nonoxidizing acid. More particularly, it concerns the one-step synthesis of a precious metal salt via the direct reaction of such metal with an oxidizing agent in the presence of a nonoxidizing acid.